


Inked

by zhangsyixing



Series: Commissioned Writing [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangsyixing/pseuds/zhangsyixing
Summary: Chanyeol gets a tattoo and Yixing loves him.





	Inked

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This work was commissioned for @zyxskji on twitter! If you’d like to have a work like this commissioned, please go [here!](https://twitter.com/tinyieader/status/1002710188548386817?s=21)

Yixing can practically feel the nervous energy radiating off Chanyeol and taking up the small space in their car. It’s a little amusing, because it’s not even the first time Chanyeol has done this, or the first time they’ve made this trip. But Chanyeol will always be Chanyeol.

  
“Babe, stop shaking your leg. You hardly have any room to do that in here anyway,” Yixing chuckles softly as he reaches over and rests his hand on top of his boyfriends. He smooths his thumb over the soft skin on the back of Chanyeol’s hand until the younger flips his hand over and laces their fingers together. Chanyeol doesn’t say anything but Yixing can feel his words through the tightness of is grip.

  
He knows that Chanyeol will be fine, that everything will be fine, so he’s not worried.

  
The outside of the building seems innocent enough, just a brick building with wide front windows, but Chanyeol’s hand is sweating bullets in his own anyway. The inside is just marginally more intimidating, with the dark walls covered in art; most of it being in black and white and consisting of skulls. The carpet is a hideous flame pattern that matches the trim on the front desk. If Yixing is being honest, that’s the scariest part of the whole building, and it’s not even scary in the horror kind of way, but in the embarrassing kind of way.

  
“Are you alright?” Yixing asks, squeezing Chanyeol’s hand as they wait for the shop owner to appear from the back once more with mandatory paperwork. Chanyeol looks up from the rows of piercings to Yixing, eyes comically wide.

  
“I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be fine? I’ve done this before.”

  
Chanyeol’s voice is verging on squeaky, and it takes everything in Yixing not to let out a laugh. He won’t tease him, not before at least.

  
“I’m just making sure.” Yixing smiles at him and the shop owner returns with a packet of two sheets of paper, one for them to keep with upkeep guidelines and the other for Chanyeol to sign as consent.

  
“Alright, Chanyeol, there’s a room in the back waiting for you, first door on the left,” the owner says as he guides them both towards the door where a plush leather chair waits for Chanyeol, and a small plastic chair waits for Yixing.

  
They each take their places, Chanyeol’s front facing the back of the chair, and his cheek resting on the headrest. He’s still holding Yixing’s hand, tightly, but Yixing can see the spark in his eyes. Chanyeol loves this, he loves doing this. He loves the electric buzz of the tattoo gun and putting art onto his body.

  
Today he’s just getting a small tattoo, but Yixing knows his boyfriend has plans for larger ones in the near future.

  
“You ready?”

  
“I was born ready, Yixing.” Chanyeol smiles with his too many teeth and dimple carving into his cheek. His surge of confidence is always Yixing’s favorite part because he knows that this is how Chanyeol truly feels. He just can’t help but be nervous before.

  
“I know you were.” Yixing mirrors his smile and leans in to steal a quick kiss just before the tattoo artist comes in and sets up his gun and ink and tells Chanyeol to remove his shirt.

  
As Chanyeol is discussing the last-minute questions the artist, Yixing looks around the room at the various pictures of intricate tattoo designs, nearly contemplating getting one himself next time they’re here. He knows he can’t, but ideas pop into his head anyway.

  
It’s not until the artists powers on his gun and Chanyeol squeezes Yixing’s hand tighter than any other time that day does he come back from daydreaming about his impossible tattoos. Yixing smooths his thumb over the back of Chanyeol’s hand, just like he did earlier in the day.

  
Yixing can tell Chanyeol is trying his hardest not to flinch as the tattoo gun pushes ink into his skin repeatedly, writing small roman numerals just about where the hem of Chanyeol’s shirt would rest. They’re simple tattoos, but Yixing knows that they mean a lot to him.

  
“Doesn’t it hurt?” Yixing asks, Chanyeol’s hand resting in his lap. The tattoo is nearly done now, and Yixing can tell Chanyeol is ready for it to be.

  
“Not at all,” he mutters through gritted teeth. Both the tattoo artist and Yixing chuckle at him and his pride.

  
Finally, the artist wipes excess ink off the tattoo to reveal two sets of roman numerals stacked on top of each other. Yixing loves them, simply because he knows Chanyeol will love them, and he loves Chanyeol.

  
“Go ahead and look before I put cling wrap on it and send you on your way,” the artist says and Chanyeol pushes himself off the chair and goes to the mirror, a smaller mirror in hand to be able to see his back. A grin spreads across his face as he reads the numbers and looks to Yixing, practically glowing with joy.

  
“Mom and Yoora are going to kill me for getting another tattoo, but I think they’ll forgive me since it’s their birthdays.”  
Yixing pats Chanyeol’s chest with a smile he knows is filled with fondness. “Your mom will probably cry.”

  
“Totally worth it.” Chanyeol laughs as he sits back down on the chair and lets the artist cover up his tattoo and reminds him how to take care of it just in case he forgot from his last tattoo.

  
Yixing can’t help but love how Chanyeol’s smile hasn’t faltered since the moment he saw the tattoo. He knows that this will always be one of the most important tattoos Chanyeol will have in his life. Yixing loves that Chanyeol loves his family so much, it makes him love Chanyeol even more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one as well, elijah! It’s not as good as the first one honestly, but words have escaped me for some reason. Thank thank you for asking me to write this as well!
> 
> As always, if you have any questions or you just want to talk, you can get ahold of me @tinyieader!!
> 
> Have a good day, ily all!!!! -sarah ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
